The day everything changed
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: A story about an incurable/terminal illness. What happens when Sam is diagnosed? Will Tom stand by her side, or be scared away?
1. Chapter 1

As the sun cracked through the curtains in the bedroom Tom woke up very tired after the previous night. Tom looked at the clock and sighed.

Nudging his girlfriend carefully he whispered, "Sam, come on, time to get up."

Sam opened her eyes to look into his. "Do we have work today?" Sam asked sleepily.

"You have the hospital appointment, I'm coming with you." Tom kissed Sam's head and went downstairs to make Sam her favourite breakfast.

10 minutes later Sam decided to slowly get out of bed, as her back and limbs were aching so much.

"Hi babes, made your favourite today." Tom knew Sam didn't want to go to the hospital today, but they both knew she had to.

Tom had prepared Sam's favourite breakfast; lightly done toast covered in a thin layer of low fat butter with a side of salad and a coffee to wake herself up.

"Thanks Tom, you're the best. But you're only wearing your boxers!" Sam laughed slightly at Tom's lack of clothing.

"Would you like it more if I took them off?" Tom replied cheekily smiling at Sam.

"Go and get dressed, I'll be up soon, ok?" Sam's limbs and back were causing her so much pain recently and the minuet Tom was upstairs and out of sight Sam tried to eat her toast but her jaw hurt too much and she was starting to have trouble swallowing food in recent weeks.

Tom came back down just as Sam had binned her specially made breakfast and stumbled on her way to the stairs.

An hour later Tom and Sam left the house together and Tom started the car as Sam fastened her seatbelt, still feeling aches and pains all over her small frame.

As the couple got out of the car Sam stumbled again, but refused to let it bother her. Approaching the hospital door to St. James out-patients ward. Tom held Sam's left hand as they walked up to the reception desk the receptionist asked for Sam's details and told them both to take a seat.

Around half an hour later Sam's name was called by an average height, rather thin female doctor who took Sam and Tom into her room and looked through Sam's history and results from tests she'd had about 6 months previously.

"Hello, my name is Dr Lucas and I'm here to tell you the results of the tests you had earlier this year. In January if I'm correct?" The female doctor looked through Sam's notes while Sam nodded in reply to her question.

"How have you been feeling recently?" Dr Lucas looked up from the notes she had in her hand and looked at Sam curiously.

"Tired, and I guess I've been having aches and pains." Sam answered honestly, which took Tom by surprise because whenever he'd asked her she had always replied 'fine'.

"Well, the test results are back and I can confirm that you have MND, or Motor Neurone Disease." Sam felt like a bomb had just been dropped as she looked at Tom, who was confused as he had never heard of Sam's mysterious illness.

**This story is dedicated to my Great Aunt Pauline Swarbrick who died on the 5th May at the age of 68.** **She used to watch Casualty** **and died from this disease. If you have any questions about MND then please DM me or comment below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Later that morning, when Tom and Sam had arrived back at home Tom went into the kitchen to make Sam some coffee and a few minutes later heard a muffled crying coming from the living room. Tom walked cautiously into the room and sat beside Sam.

The young woman looked up, red-eyed and her cheeks stained with tears. "I love you Tom…" Sam sounded so vulnerable.

"Sam, I don't know anything about this disease." Tom looked confused so Sam shuffled over onto his knee and sighed.

"It's a terminal illness, with no cure. It paralyzes the body, it mainly affects the legs and walking but other joints and limbs are also stiffened. Motor Neurone Disease also acts on the brain, like thinking quickly, focusing but mainly talking. I won't be able to work anymore, and we have to go back to the hospital tomorrow for a wheelchair." Sam curled up on Tom's knee burying her head in his chest and grabbing his t-shirt tightly while crying again. Tom sat still, shocked by everything he had heard in the last 3 hours. He was going to lose the love of his life, and it would most likely be within the next year, maybe 2 if they were lucky.

* * *

Later that evening Tom was making dinner while Sam was in bed. Tom decided to quickly check in on Sam to make sure she was ok, and that she wasn't crying to herself. When Tom walked into the bedroom Sam was sat up with lots of pillows behind her back and supporting her neck while reading a book.

Tom slipped silently under the covers with her.

"I'll bring dinner up, it's almost ready." Tom saw Sam nod slightly while still reading her book.

"Tom, you should know that at this stage, not many people die. I'm still here…for now." She looked into his eyes and he took her hand in his. "Tom, promise me something?"

Sam looked worried. "Anything." Tom replied.

"No matter how hard this gets, promise you'll never leave?"

"Promise." Tom stated honestly, knowing he could never leave Sam, especially not now.

**So a bit of fluff there. Been busy, my grandma has been ill as well and just been doing lots recently. Hopefully will be able to upload more now it's the holidays.**


End file.
